


Just a drop of blood

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: Just a drop of blood Leads to unexpected consequences for Jack.
Kudos: 17





	Just a drop of blood

"It's just a little drop of blood. No big deal just a tiny drop of blood. I can't very well give them my own," Jack complained as he walked back to the TARDIS with the Doctor. The gray-haired Doctor with the Scottish accent who had appeared on his doorstep may not have been recognizable as his Doctor, but he still trusted the man. Maybe not as much now, but he knew he would follow him again if he was asked to.

"Well I couldn't give them mine," The Doctor agreed as he continued on ahead of Jack. Jack was moving slower than normal, but that didn't slow the Doctor down any.

"Please Jack, if they use my blood they could manipulate the cells and extract my DNA. They would be able to use the blood to create another life, a Time Lord, and a weapon. We can't have that now can we," Jack continued on sarcastically, reciting the conversation that got him into this mess.

"It was just a tiny drop of blood," The Doctor sighed not seeing what the big deal was. By Jack giving them the drop of blood they required, he was able to see how their gene manipulator worked. They had ensured him that the DNA was mixed with another compatible species and then implanted back into the host. Jack, of course, was unaware of the second part as he had been sedated after the blood was drawn.

"Which they bloody well did anyways," Jack finished ignoring the Doctor's interruption. "I told you before that I am never going through this again. Now thanks to you I have to for nine bloody months."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Calatharian pregnancies last at least fifteen earth months," The Doctor responded to Jack with slight amusement in his voice.

"That is it, Doctor, take me home and find yourself another companion," Jack demanded angrily. The Doctor turned to look at Jack.

"Why do I need to replace Clara?" He asked in confusion. Jack growled taking a step forward. "Well, you're the one who suggested it."

"Run," Jack whispered as he got closer. The Doctor turned walking calmly towards the TARDIS once more. He shook his head. No matter how hard he tried he would never understand humans.


End file.
